


Searching For Your Lost One

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Veronica will stand up to anyone in order to protect Betty.   Even Betty's father.  Especially when Betty is lost to them.





	Searching For Your Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I have decided to write a "Lost" drabble for the Drabble Tag that I tagged over at the Riverdale FanFiction Challenge forum.
> 
> Characters listing is Jughead/Archie, Hermione/Alice, Fred/Hal
> 
> Character is Betty
> 
> Prompt is Lost
> 
> \- I have decided that there are way to many Jughead stories out there. (I love Jughead .. I truly do. Seriously I do. But I think he for once needs a little break from a story.) I'm not really an Archie fan ... so I really don't feel the need to write him.
> 
> I have seen a very lack of stories about Hermione/Alice or Fred/Hal. Now with the added character being Betty ... I decided what the hey go with the male aspect here.
> 
> (Okay the author's note has one past 121 words (not counting this sentence) ... so on to the drabble).

Hal looked worriedly over at Fred whom was walking alongside him. "Thanks for coming with me Fred."

Fred looked his next door neighbors and friend in the eye. "Hey it's no problem." He sighed. "I'm sorry that we are out here. For this even." He sighed as he looked around him once more.

Hal frowned as he tugged his hand through the back of his hair. "If Betty hadn't run out in the state she was in then I wouldn't be so worried about her. Betty knows her home too well to get lost." Worry was in his eyes as he kept looking for any sign at at for his youngest daughter.

"We are going to find her." Fred spoke reassuring. "Betty just needed to clear her head. I'm sure that she is using her calm senses now to figure out where she is."

"She left without her phone." Hal whispered. He was holding his youngest daughter's phone as he spoke. His hand was absently touching the picture of her that he had brought up. It was the one of her and Veronica holding onto one another; sitting on the floor of Betty's bedroom; grinning into the phone camera.

"Mr. Cooper and Mr. Andrews." Veronica spoke as she walked up towards them with her hands buried into her jacket pockets. A worried deep frown on her face.

"Veronica." Fred looked at the girl whom his son was crushing on. But the girl whom wasn't crushing on his son. He knew whom this girl was crushing on ... no was in love with. But it was much to soon for an open discussion to be had.

"Still no sign?" Hal looked into Veronica's eyes with worry.

Veronica shook her head. "No. I told the boys that I would come back to inform you. They are going to look a little future east."

"Betty rushed out in her thin jacket." Hal husked out.

Veronica stopped dead in her trail. She just stared after Betty's father as he walked forward. "What do you mean Betty is in a thin jacket?" Her voice is low.

Hal stopped and turned to meet the teen. "My baby girl was so frightened by the fighting that she just simply rushed from the house." He held up his hand with Betty's phone. "She left her phone and she was just wearing a thin jacket."

Veronica's heart stopped. "How could you?" She frowned deeply at Betty's father. "How the fuck could you scare her?" She shook her head. "Haven't you two done enough to destroy her?"

Fred moved to stand in between the father of Betty and the girl whom loved Betty.

"Now you just simply want to kill her." Veronica glared into Hal's grief stricken eyes.

Hal shook his head. "No." He whimpered. "No!" His hand shook holding his baby girl's phone. "We are going to find her."

"Then what? You and that bitch are going to find a new way of hurting Betty!" Veronica demanded. She stalked up to stand in front of Betty's father. "You don't deserve her."

"You don't think I don't know that." Hal's broken voice spoke as he stared into the eyes of his youngest daughter's savior. "Help me find her please."

Veronica took Betty's phone out of her father's hand. She looked down at the picture that was showcased. She looked back up into Hal's eyes. "We need to get to Betty." She moved passed the two adult men and moved forward through the snowy forest once more. Betty's phone is pressed against her heart.


End file.
